


Safe Home

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [108]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Ableism, Adoption, Autism, Kidnapping, Multi, Parker is Autistic, but like kidnapping that is less bad in context?, so is the child, the crew wants a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want a baby, and adoption is the best route for them. Hardison is getting to work on some IDs for that.</p><p>Parker finds them a baby. And insists that kidnapping is not the main concern here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Discussions of autism and abliesm. Kindapping, technically. Adoption. Parenthood.

Parker categorically refuses to carry a child, which is something they all understand. It would slow her down. Make her job less accessible to her. And, as Hardison says, “not sure I wanna carry a kid either.”

They don’t consider surrogacy, because it would mean bringing in an outsider, and although they have people they trust, some of whom might even be willing, it’s just too much risk. So adoption it is.

Hardison is working on forging paperwork so they can go to an agency, and Eliot’s working on what their story will be–adoption agencies aren’t big on polyamorous relationships, they’ll probably be the married Parker and Hardison and the slightly too-involved uncle Eliot, and it sends a feeling of loathing and inadequacy creeping into his gut, but he’s not inflicting this feeling on either of the others, so he’s going to suck it up–when Parker comes home. With a baby.

The kid’s actually a toddler, looking at them with wide eyes and Hardison groans. “Babe, ya can’t just steal a baby.”

“Of course you can,” Parker says. “They weren’t very nice to her.”

“Parker, it’s called kidnapping…”

“They left her in her crib,” Parker says. “To cry. Alone.”

Hardison is pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I ain’t sayin’ it’s right, but that’s a method of parenting people buy into, Parker. Old school, maybe. But it’s a thing.”

“It’s wrong,” Parker says hotly. “And they only did it because she’s like me!”

“What do you mean, Mama?” Hardison asks.

“They were talking…the doctors can tell this stuff early now, and they say the kid is like me. Autistic. She doesn’t talk and she doesn’t make eye contact and she doesn’t get what other people’s faces mean all the time. She’s like me and they hated her for it!”

Well. There will be no more discussion of whether this is kidnapping or not.

“We’ll never think anything badly of her for it,” Eliot says thickly, looking at the little girl’s thick curls and wide eyes, the way she’s curled around Parker.

“Our little girl got a name?” Hardison asks.

“Her name’s Kalyn,” Parker says. She holds he baby tighter for a second before relaxing her arms consciously. “You guys wanna hug her?


End file.
